


Who is the fairest of them all?

by NorikoNya



Series: Vil Ships [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Vil Schoenheit met someone in the Devildom whose efforts he somewhat appreciated.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Vil Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Who is the fairest of them all?

For one reason or the other, Vil has been transported to the Devildom. The demons explained to him that he was chosen by sheer coincidence, it could have been anyone else in his place. 

A t first, he was rather angry. He was about to prepare himself for a shooting that was rather important to him, but he had been whisked away before he could have done anything. 

They explained to him that in his case, the time in his world wouldn’t move forward as long as he was there for this exchange program that would last for one year. 

After that, he was definitely more willing to cooperate. The blonde wouldn’t miss a chance to learn something new, and who knows, maybe getting to know these demons would come in handy. 

Who would have thought that he would be pulled into so many different scenarios. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t inclined to help Belphegor or the other brothers with their family problems and whatever there was. It was just that he seemed to say the right thing at the right moment.    
Almost as if he was in some kind of game that was especially catered to those who wanted to feel special and loved. 

But he wasn’t. That was reality, and he had to handle these men with so many issues that he can’t count them with the fingers on both of his hands. 

Even with all of these things happening, he couldn’t say that he regretted staying here. After all, he got to learn interesting spells and even managed to practice on casting magic without using a wand. 

Vil was now standing in front of Asmodeus, analysing the beauty products of the demon of lust with a sceptical eye. 

Some people would have believed that they would hit it off the moment they met each other, but that wasn’t quite the case.    
They had a form of mutual understanding for each other, but the way he behaved was simply too vulgar and tasteless. 

Still, he couldn’t deny the other man’s beauty and dedication to keeping his beauty in top form. 

That was all there was to it though. 

The fact that he enjoyed their evenings in which they exchanged tips and pointers while helping each other out with their hair and make up was something he would forever deny. After all, it wouldn’t do the shorter man any good if here were to get anymore conceited than he already was. 

He could hear the soft hum and the soft fingers resting on his shoulders, giving him a massage that he didn’t ask for. 

Vil let him do it this time, but simply because he was feeling gracious enough to let him do so.

Despite Asmodeus’ tendency to go on and on about how he was the most beautiful, his presence was tolerable. 

At the moment, he was with Mammon. The white haired demon begged him to join him the day before, telling Vil that his job agent offered to pay him a higher price if he brought someone in that would fit certain criterias, and it seemed as if the blonde was up to his standards and even exceeded them. 

Not that he expected anything else. 

What he didn’t expect was for Asmodeus to join them this time as well, for the younger demon tended to have other things to do, like partying or whatever it was that he liked to do in his spare time when he wasn’t around. 

Vil let the make-up artist do his job, even when they looked at him with curiosity. It was probably because he didn’t smell like a demon. Despite that, they didn’t dare to comment on it, which may be because of how Mammon, the one who brought him in, was one of the greater demons, even when his behaviour made him seem like a fool. Next to him he could see Asmodeus, who looked at the professional with contempt, his eyes were practically screaming that he would have done a better job if it were him. 

He didn’t say anything though, which surprised Vil to a certain extent, for the shorter man usually always had something to say. 

Well, he wouldn’t complain about it.

After they were done, he prepared himself to join Mammon. In rare moments like these, he can’t help but see that the dark skinned demon was really a professional in his field, even when he was usually so goofy and courted punishment from left and right. 

Vil didn’t have too much time to appreciate the moment and air of someone who was experienced before they were almost shoved to the front of the camera. 

The product they wanted to promote was a new brand of clothes and make up. 

They wanted to use Mammon for the clothes, but needed another model for the make-up, and it seemed as if the model who was supposed to work with Mammon was not available for one reason or the other.    
That was fine with him, for he didn’t mind working on a short notice like that. Also, it gave him the opportunity to widen his reach and fame in an environment that has never heard and seen anything of a man named Neige LeBlanche. 

Just thinking about that made a small smile appear on his lips. 

The blonde was quick to concentrate on his job again though, giving the photographer the expressions he asked for, his hand and head was carefully resting on Mammon’s shoulder as he tried not to smear his make-up.

It seemed as if it was a good choice, for he was praised rather often. Mammon himself had a rather neutral expression on his face, none of his usual cheekiness or arrogance was to be seen. 

Maybe later he would talk to him more, maybe even asking him if the other needed his assistance more often. 

When they were done, the demon was quick to take a step away from him, a blush was on his face. Vil raised an eyebrow at that and was about to ask what was wrong, but he had been whisked away before he could have opened his mouth to ask anything. 

The culprit was Asmodeus, who had taken him to a room that was dark and cramped. He could feel the shorter man’s body pressed against his, his hands were resting on each side to stop him from escaping. 

“Vi-il~.”

His voice was whiny as he leant forward, his light-red eyes almost seemed to shine in the dark. The blonde looked at the man with champagne coloured hair with a neutral expression on his face, his arms were crossed as he asked the demon for an explanation for what he was doing. 

“I don’t like how you are getting so close to my useless older brother. Shouldn’t someone like you desire the most beautiful man? I really don’t get it, I am here, so why would you even glance at someone like Mammon?”

After Asmodeus said that, Vil was able to feel a pair of soft lips against his. He could feel a tongue lick along his lips, prying them apart as he shoved it in, coaxing his own to initiate an almost intoxicating kiss. 

The blonde was surprised, his eyes widened slightly, but he was quick to return the kiss, not letting the shorter outshine him. 

When he broke it to get some air again, he could see a thin trail of saliva still connecting them, a pleased expression on Asmodeus’ face. 

“That was not necessary.”   
  
Vil’s voice was steady, but his breath was heavy. He was not unfamiliar to trysts like these, for there had been a time in which he had to use… lesser methods to get to the top. Stil, he had to admit that the past kisses he got a taste of couldn’t compare to a single one from the demon of lust personally. 

“Oh, it was indeed necessary, my dear. Otherwise, who knows who would have gotten their hands on you first~. Also, you might want to… touch up on your make-up before you let yourself be seen by someone else, or people might think of you as indecent. Not that it would matter too much, really.”

Asmodeus took Vil’s pale and soft hand and pressed a hand mirror into it before he stepped away. The shorter demon winked at him.    
  
“Meet me in my room in the evening, or I will come to you personally, my dear.”   
  


And with that, he skipped away. After Vil had the chance to regain his bearing, he looked into the mirror that had been given to him and frowned. 

The dark purple lipstick that had been carefully applied was smeared, something that he should have expected when he noticed the stain on the other’s lips. Vil shook his head. 

  
Still, it might be better to obey Asmodeus for once.    
A small smile of his own appeared. Hopefully the demon of lust would live up to his name.


End file.
